A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 (2015 film)
This is a 2015 film acting as remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and 1991's Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. For a 1988 film, see A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Master. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 is a 2015 American slasher film. Containing as a remake to both 1989's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_5:_The_Dream_Child A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child] and 1991's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddy's_Dead:_The_Final_Nightmare Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare], it will be combined as the fourth and final installment in the rebooted A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise and twelvth Nightmare film overall, and a sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. The film was released in 3D and IMAX 3D on May 29, 2015 worldwide. Plot Alice and Daniel, now a couple, are graduating high school, as they managed to make some new friends including model Christina, Olympic diver Wendy and comic book geek Josh. After having sex, Alice fell asleep and suffers a nightmare once again, but there was no sign of Freddy Kruger, as she dreams of his mother Amanda Kruger as young nan being locked and trapped in the asylum full of maniacs. While heading to work, she finds herself back in the asylum. She was wheelchaired wearing Amanda's uniform screaming in pain, until she found out to be Amanda, besides herself, giving birth. As the baby delivers, it escapes and heads to the same church where Alice defeats Freddy. The baby reaches to Freddy's clothes and quickly transform into an adult. Amanda arrives to help Alice, although she wakes up being four hours late for work. Alice immediately calls Daniel to come to diner. Before he gets there, he fell to sleep until Freddy is taking control of his truck, forcing him to head to another vehicle. Although, Freddy painfully transformed him into a literal demon kills him, as she watches Daniel heading to Freddy's body. Alice ended up in the hospital after fainting in the middle of the street after seening Daniel killed in a car accident. She was informed by Wendy that she is pregnant with Daniel's child. Meanwhile, Freddy continues to kill Alice's friends. Freddy kills Christina by eating herself. Josh than begins dreaming, where Alice quickly pulls him out before Freddy finds him and kill him. She later meets a young boy Jacob, which appears to be her unborn child. Wendy does not believe Alice and Josh about Freddy Kruger's story, until Freddy capture her into her dream. She gets rescued by Amanda's souls, and believe in the story Alice has been telling her. Josh has now been trapped into a comic book by Freddy. As Josh uses his dream power and fights against Freddy, he kills him by cutting him into pieces as he was transformed into a piece of paper, eventually being bloody battered to death in reality. Alice and Wendy heads to asylum to find Amanda's body and Jacob. Freddy has been hidden inside Alice's body the whole time, and forces him out, and almost dies in process. After being released by Wendy, Alice informs Jacob on how to defeat Freddy. Jacob uses his power to immortal Freddy releasing the souls Freddy has killed. Jacob, as a baby, was absorbed by Alice, while Freddy, also as a baby, gets absorbed by Amanda. She stabs herself to death, as well as killing her son. A couple months later, Alice gives birth to Jacob and now is living peace from nightmares, with Alice happily saying that "Freddy's dead". Production Development On January 29, 2008, Variety reported that Michael Bay and his Platinum Dunes production company would be rebooting the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise with a remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) besides continuing on for A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985). In an interview, producer Brad Fuller initially explained that they were following the same line they did with their Friday the 13th remake]], by abandoning the things that made the character less scary—the film's antagonist, Freddy Krueger, would not be "cracking jokes" as had become a staple of his character in later films—and focusing more on trying to craft a "horrifying movie". Fuller expressed how everyone at the studio loved the concept of being killed if you fell asleep. The producer stated that the film would be a remake of the 1984 film, but clarified that they would be borrowing certain character deaths and dream sequences from the entire Nightmare series. Wes Craven choose the fourth film to be the rebooted franchise's last installment. It will be a remake to the 1989 fifth original franchise installment [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street_5:_The_Dream_Child A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child] and 1991 original sixth original franchise final installment [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freddy's_Dead:_The_Final_Nightmare Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare], to continue the story after A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, rather than having Freddy's Dead to become the next installment claiming: "It will be too silly to keep on making films when there is an idea if we can conclude it quickly". The third film has already confirmed its release date for August 15, 2014.Third A Nightmare on Elm Street Film Confirmed Release Date. Retrieved August 9, 2012. Wesley Strick is currently working on writing a script for the third film. The film is currently entitled A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Director of the film states that the survivors will return for the third film as they are now teaming with newcomers to fight against Freddy following the death of their beloved friend, who got killed by Freddy. New Line Cinemas and Wes Craven has signed up to film the first three sequels to the 2010 reboot A Nightmare on Elm Street.A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot Franchise Are Coming. Retrieved May 27, 2013. The fourth installment is currently in the works and would most likey be the final film in the rebooted franchise.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Be Final Film? Retrieved May 27, 2013. It will most likely be released in 2015. Director Michael Bay confirms that the fourth film is set to release on August 14, 2015.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 To Scare Theaters on August 14, 2015. Wes Craven reveals that the film will indeed be the last film, and will be having a new title, A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Nightmare.Goodbye New Freddy in Nightmare 4. Retrieved May 27, 2013. Craven states he wants the final film to have two story between two characters, and they both must work together to defeat Freddy once and for all.Nightmare 4 Story. Retieved May 27, 2013. He also wants to include Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger, known to be the helper of the children, who are trying to kill Freddy. It was rumored that Elle Fanning might be starring.Elle Fanning to Join A Nightmare on Elm Street Reboot? Retrieved May 27, 2013. Mary McDonnell was Craven's #1 choice to play Freddy's deceased mother.Mary McDonnell is Freddy Krueger's Mother in Nightmare 4! Retrieved May 27, 2013. The film has since been retitled A 4inal Nightmare on Elm Street. Samuel Bayer, who directs the first two films, will now be producer, while Michael Bay, who produces the first two films, will now be the director. He become the director because he wants to take some time on making the next installment to hit the next level where things get alot more complex.Michael Bay to direct A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved May 19, 2013. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 will be Bay's first directed film ever since Transformers franchise. Casting Chloë Grace Moretz reprises her role as Alice Hunter, the remake of character Alice Johnson.Bella Thorne in talks for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retrieved January 10, 2013. Zayn Malik confirmed he will not reprise his role as Dave for the film. Filming for the film starts in late June 2014. It was rumored that Austin Mahone would replace Malik's role but he denied it but Dylan O'Brien confirms he will be replacing Malik as Dave. Filming They confirmed that filming for A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 is expected to start filming in April.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 to start production in April? Retrieved January 10, 2013. Filming took place in Los Angeles, California around June 2014. New Line Cinema is estaming the film's production budget to $35 million, the same like the first film. Following the IMAX success of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2, New Line Cinema confirms that they could film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 in IMAX.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Starts Filming in IMAX. Retrieved May 5, 2013. Release A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 was released on May 29, 2015.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Coming To Scare Theaters on April 25, 2014. Retrieved May 5, 2013. It will be the only Nightmare reboot film to be released in Real 3D, and the third after Nightmare 2 and Nightmare 3 for IMAX release.A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 Goes IMAX! Retrieved May 5, 2013. Midnight showings will begin on late night May 28, 2015. On January 2015, New Line Cinemas cancelled the controverted 3D plans for the film, and instead will be released in regular and IMAX theaters on May 29, 2015. Home media A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 was released on November 17, 2015.A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 Coming To Haunt On DVD on November 17. Retrieved August 10, 2015. The extended version that includes deleted scenes that were never seen in a film will only be available only on Blu Ray disc. Reaction Critical response Before it was relesed, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 was listed as the least favorite Nightmare reboot film in the franchise ever.A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Listed on 25 Most Anticipated Films of 2014. Retrieved April 5, 2013. It has much better critics than the first film. As of April 24, 2013, based on 72 reviews, Rotten Tomatoes score the film a negative 25%, a much better rating than the first film, which ranked 15%, also negative.Rotten Tomatoes Gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 A Negative Review? Retrieved April 24, 2013. It scored a better 4.5 out of 10, where they state that the "rebooted franchise is starting off in a pitiful way, and we are loving the original ones."A Nightmare of Elm Street reboot franchise worse than original? Retrieved April 24, 2013. CinemaScore gave the film B- on a A+ to F- scale, better score than the first film, which scored a C+.A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Score B+ CinemaScore. Retrieved April 24, 2013. Other critics, who are talking about A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, received mixed and postive reviews, and somewhat postive. Brandon Braxton of The Hollywood Reporter gave it a postive review stating that "A Nightmare on Elm Street 3" has never been so much darker than the first film we saw, and some scenes are also much intense than the third installment of the original franchise." He also states that the sequel to the 2010 film, A Nightmare on Elm Street, marks officially the beginning of the rebooted franchise that audinces could now see the new Freddy coming out and about to kill people into dreams.The Hollywood Reporter Film Review. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3. Retreived May 17, 2013. Zachary Timmerman of The Arizona Republic gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 a negative review. He describes it as "filthy, weak and not as good as the Dream Warriors". He also states that Patricia Arquette is more mature, but Kathryn Newtn is more teenage like than being as a mature adult, and the film always focuses on young teenagers, besides adults.The Arizona Republic Dislikes 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 3'. Retreived May 17, 2013. The Washington Post's Ben Henry gave A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 a mixed review writing "'A Nightmare on Elm Stret 3' is the new beginning of a decent reboot franchise, and calls this an OKAY movie, and it could have been better when we will be seeing the new movie coming out in a year or two."The Washing Post Reviews A Nightmare on Elm Street 2. Retreived May 17, 2013. Jonathan Henry of Entertainment Weekly scored the film a "B-", matching the first film, which also scored a B- by Owen Gleiberman, praising it "the new Nightmare movie is rebuilding Freddy's rerun to murder children into a new generation, including fresh new faces and a hell of alot of more killings than we will be seeing in this film, much more than the forst one.Entertainment Weekly Scores A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 B-, just like Part 1. Retrieved June 6, 2013. Box office As of August 10, 2015, the film earned $51 million in North America. With $54 million overseas, brings it's worldwide total to $105 million, making it the lowest-grossing film in the reboot Nightmare series. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 projected to gross the least than the last films by earning $30 - $40 million. However, the film open below expectation. The film opened in 3,530 theaters nationwide starting May 29, 2015. It earned $12.1 million in its opening day, lower the all of the first three films, bringing it's opening weekend total to $29 million, which made it the lowest opening weekend for the reboot Nightmare franchise. It ranked #2 for the box office charts behind San Andreas ($53.2 million). References External links *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4'' at Internet Movie Database *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2'' at Box Office Mojo